Hidden Surprise
by S1L3NTK1LL3RJAY
Summary: Rin and Yukio are both looking for something... but what could it be!


Eight-year old Rin looked around eagerly. His brother, Yukio, right at his heels. "Nii-san, do you know where they are?"

Rin shook his head dejectedly, "Nah, Tou-san hid them really good. I can't even see the ones we painted." He made a noise and puffed his cheeks out cutely, "And I used really, really bright colors too."

He then smiled and looked at his brother happily, "Maybe we should split up, and whatever we find we share? How 'bout that?"

Yukio nodded and dashed of, only to be caught by their father, or rather foster father, Shiro Fujimoto. His glasses glinted as he asked a question that annoyed both his sons, "You guys find any eggs yet?"

"No! You hid them too good!" Rin yelled, while Yukio nodded his agreement. Shiro masked his face with a phony contemplative look and put his hand on his chin, "Want me too show you where they are?"

Rin's eyes widened and almost agreed, but when he looked at his brother, who was obviously thinking along the same lines, decided against it, "No way! We can do this ourselves. Right Yukio!" Yukio looked at his in surprised then smiled brightly, his small glasses rising, "Right!"

Shiro threw his arms up in defeat and shrugged, "Alright, shoot yourselves. I give. Although, I can assure you, you guys won't find them." He ruffled both of their heads and walked on, "Good luck though." He called over his shoulder.

"We don't need your luck! We can do this!" He nodded his head once after that statement and looked to his brother expectantly, "C'mon! Your the smart one." Yukio blushed in embarrassment but nodded nonetheless, "I think we should follow him."

Rin looked at him like he grew a second head, "What?" Yukio asked, discouraged. "We could find out if he goes back to any of the hidden eggs. If he does one of us will take the egg while the other trails him. Then catch up again."

Rin nodded his head in understanding, "Ooh, I get it now. See," He patted his brother on the back, "This is why your the smart one, I couldn't think of something like that."

They both shared a giggle and started to follow Shiro.

* * *

Now you see, the moment Rin and Yukio found and started to trail him, Shiro knew right away. I mean, the brothers were repeatedly knocking things over then would snicker about it, then pick it up.

_'Know that I think about it. I think those rascals left multiple things on the floor.' _Shiro thought, but quickly pushed that thought away, it didn't even matter.

CRASH. SHATTER.

Shiro rolled his eyes, but didn't even take a glimpse over his shoulder. He could wait. He _would_ wait, only to see the precious look on their faces. But, for now, he would keep them going in circles.

* * *

Rin sighed, it's been about 15 minutes following their father and he was getting bored. He looked at his brother who was starting to look the same, and smiled. He would keep going until his little brother complained and wanted to stop!

Almost when he thought that he heard Yukio groan in boredom, which was very uncharacteristic. Rin couldn't help but laugh, which cause Yukio to look up at Rin quickly then looked away blushing. "Want to do something else bro?"

Yukio turned back to his older brother, "Oh, yeah. I'm bored." Rin didn't say anything and only nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to our room and wait for Otou-san to tell us where he hid them." Rin decided while Yukio silently agreed and made their way to their room.

"Hey wait up you guys!" Shiro called.

Rin turned around first and glared at his father, "You hid them to good! We're going to our room to take a break and continue later." Yukio stood there silently all the while Shiro hid a grin, "We'll I'll tag along, I need to see if you guys cleaned your room like I asked."

The two brothers looked at each other then nodded, "Okay."

Once they reached the door to their room, Rin could've sworn he heard laughter but as quickly as it came it disappeared as he turned around, he then slowly opened the door.

He froze at the sight of his room and almost burst into tears of happiness, Yukio was already crying and hugging Shiro. Shiro was standing next him smiling smugly, Shiro had planned this for weeks. On the bunk bed the two brothers shared were ten large baskets of multi-colored eggs. On the floor there was a ton of different colored strands of easter grass, completely covering an inch off of the floor.

Hung on the wall was a large light green banner that read, "Happy Easter!" decorated which egg drawings and bunnies. Rin looked at the HUGE piles of candy on the floor in various places. Which included, three spots on the floor, one pile on their toy chest, are large mound on their shared desk, and the biggest pile in the middle of the floor. Which, Shiro pointed out happily, was bigger than Rin himself.

Rin quickly dove into the middle pile of candy and decimated piece after piece, then soon enough Yukio did the same, albeit _much_ slower.

Once Rin was satisfied he quickly remembered the eggs they all colored, everyone including the workers **(A/N can someone remind me what the names of the workers are. I completely forgot. Thanks)** and looked around eagerly. He spotted them in one of the baskets on the bed and picked a specific one out.

Yukio followed suit and also picked a very brightly colored egg as well. They both walked up to Shiro and looked down at the same time and held out their hands. Shiro picked the eggs up and marveled both of them and grinned, he was then glomped by his two sons as the cried happily.

"Happy Easter you two." He whispered lovingly.

* * *

R&R people and please check out my other stories. I would appreciate it! And to those of you that celebrate Easter, Happy Easter! Those of you that do not... well sorry if I offend you guys.


End file.
